Recently, an imaging sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor), and a signal processing circuit are increasingly improved in terms of integration density and come to be available inexpensively. Accordingly, an imaging device typified by a digital still camera and a digital video camera (hereinafter jointly referred to as a “digital camera”), which are capable of converting an optical image of an object into an electrical image signal by using such an imaging sensor, is rapidly growing popular.
In the case where an image shot with a digital camera is to be printed, shot image data is first imported to a personal computer which is connected to an imaging device. A printing device connected to the personal computer prints the shot image on a paper sheet in response to a print command issued by the personal computer.
However, at the time of an operation of importing the shot image to the personal computer or outputting the same to a connected printing device, a person who has shot the image or performs the above-described operation (hereinafter referred to as a “photographer or the like”) needs to operate the personal computer. That is, the operation is not easy but problematic for the photographer or the like if he/she is unaccustomed to the personal computer. Further, in order to perform the operation, the personal computer needs to have software for importing the shot image thereto or for outputting the shot image to the printing device.
In order to respond to such a problem or requirement, a printing device, which is directly connected to the digital camera and thus capable of printing the shot image without using a personal computer, has been proposed (Patent Document 1). Accordingly, even a photographer or the like who is unaccustomed to the printing device can easily print the shot image.
On the other hand, a system has been proposed, which records a hand blurring amount at the time of shooting together with the shot image, determines whether or not the shot image can be printed out appropriately at the time of printing in consideration of the hand blurring amount as a criterion, and issues a warning in the case where the printing is determined to be impossible (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 10-107981    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-8061